Wishes
by Armontentia
Summary: Songfic to Wishes by Superchick, on Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle/Voldemort. T for being paranoid, once more.


**This is a songfic on Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange to the song Wishes by Superchick:) please review and let me know if it's any good!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* really, i have to do this again? Ok... in no way do i own Harry Potter, the characters mentioned, or the song. :)  
><strong>

_The saddest thing is you could be anything that you could want. We could have been everything, but now we're not. Now it's not anything at all._

Fenrir watched as Bellatrix gazed at her Master. Knowing that Voldemort could invade his thoughts at any moment he wished, he tried not to think about it, but he felt anger towards Voldemort when he didn't acknowledge the fact the Bellatrix had devoted her entire being to him. Or perhaps, he did, and wasn't aware of the fact that nearly all the other Death Eaters only followed him out of fear, so didn't care about her. They didn't follow him like Bellatrix did; Bellatrix followed him for many reasons.

Greyback knew this.

He knew that Bella followed because she was loyal, because she agreed with the Dark Lord's views, because she was insane, because she was obsessed, and another reason: she was in love with him.

And no one knew that Fenrir Greyback, the mot savage werewolf, was in love with _her. _No one but Voldemort.

_The hardest part was getting this close to you, and giving up this dream I built with you, a fairytale that isn't coming true._

Bella watched her Master. She felt pain sometimes, when he looked at her. He didn't know that she had helped him a lot on his way to power. He didn't know she was one of the main reasons he was so well known. He didn't know she wanted to be with him. Not just as servant and master.

_You've got some growing up to do. _

But Voldemort knew she wanted to be close to him. She was foolish to not realise that he didn't want to be close with _anyone_. He _couldn't _be close with anyone. It would lead him to his downfall.

He didn't know that he was leading it himself and that if he just took a second thought about being with her, then he would, in fact, have won the war – because he didn't know that caring about someone other than his self and his snake would make him all the more human, and all the more understanding of how to get to is enemies.

_I wish we could have worked it out. _

Fenrir's stare kept on Bella's figure. She knew it and felt slightly uncomfortable, but didn't want to ruin this hour's peace by irritating her master. Fenrir sighed, a barely audible sigh, so quiet that no one heard it but himself – in fact, he wasn't sure he had even heard it.

_I wish I didn't have these doubts._

Voldemort glared at Greyback, whose eyes were fixed on his most devoted and loyal. Greyback felt angered eyes on him and turned towards the Dark Lord, lowering his gaze to the floor. Voldemort wasn't sure why he felt angered that Fenrir loved Bella. An unwanted thought came to his mind; _perhaps you love her, too._ _Perhaps you're capable of love, after all._

As soon as it had came, he pushed it out of his head, and focused on the dancing flames.

_I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now._

Bella had watched her Lord's eyes move from the trees in front of him, to Fenrir, and to the flames. She held back a sigh, a wanting sigh. She wished she knew what he wanted to do, or what he was thinking.

_I wish I didn't know inside, that it won't work out for you and I. I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye._

Greyback, who hadn't stopped watching the always still floorboards, knew that even if Bella knew of his feelings, she wouldn't return them. He wished he knew she would, because it would make it so much easier. Sometimes he tried with all his might to ignore her, and to never talk to her again. But it was too hard for him to handle.

_After all the things you put me through, tell me why I'm still in love with you, and why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?_

Voldemort's followers had been dismissed. Bellatrix was alone and was walking through some woods that had shed their autumn leaves, and was silently making her way through the inches deep of the crisp life that had fell from trees. She always felt slightly vulnerable without her master, and was always waiting for the triumphant moment her left forearm burned and she would be summoned to her Lord's side. Sometimes she thought of what she'd done for him, or what he'd done to her. The torture, Azkaban, the fights she'd won, the missions she'd completed… sometimes she wished that she'd have said no, just to see what his reaction would be without her doing what she was wanted to.

_You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you. _

Fenrir wished he could do that. He wished he could take his heart back from Bellatrix, who wasn't even aware that she had it. Thoughts of what she might do to Fenrir if she realised sent a shudder down his spine. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to try and take it back, after all. Even though she was oblivious to the fact that she was in possession of it, she'd figure out if she was suddenly left without it.

_And taking back, the life I gave to you._

Unlike Fenrir, Bellatrix didn't want this. She didn't care what happened to her if she took it back, she only cared what might happen to her master if he didn't have her life anymore.

_Life goes on, before and after you._

Fenrir knew that this is what Bella would say if he told her he loved her. She felt love for her master yet scolded herself for it, for she believed it a weakness. She would mock him, and probably tease him until he became insane with the strong emotion he had to keep imprisoned in his heart forever.

_I've got some growing up to do._

Voldemort cursed himself for being so blind – of _course _he cared about Bella. The very thought of her leaving his side wanted him to scream in sadness and fury, and kill whoever made her leave him.

He wouldn't admit to himself, or anyone, that he loved her. He had to grow up – love was no longer a weakness.

_It's time I said my last goodbye._

As Fenrir was taken down by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, he saw the love of his life's elegant, fragile body fighting the Light side. He could have sworn he saw her look his way, but he didn't get a proper look before he was endured into darkness by the two teenagers.

_Goodbye._

Bellatrix watched as Fenrir's muscular body was crumpled when the Light side and Grawp clambered over him. She felt like a small, unknown part of her was missing – his heart.

_Goodbye._

Voldemort's attention was caught as a small-for-his-breed giant passed over someone's corpse, and saw Bellatrix watch, too, with a few tears trickling down her face and her mouth slightly open as if she was about to whine. Her face looked a little in pain, but the two onlookers stopped watching the scene as several flashes of light headed in Bellatrix's direction. Without Bellatrix knowing, Voldemort murdered the three duellers who had tried to take her life.

_It's time I said my last goodbye._

Molly Weasley's curse hit Bellatrix, who would have deflected it had she had her original wand, and she caught the eye of her master. She knew she was about to die, so tried to speak her last word. She could hardly mouth it from being so weak.

Goodbye.

_It's time I said my last goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. It's time I said my last goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye. _

Voldemort screamed at her death. He, just like he imagined, wanted to avenge it. But several minutes later, he himself had to face death, without avenging hers. And Bellatrix was no longer there for him to say goodbye to.

_It's time I said my last goodbye._

When Fenrir died, Bellatrix thought of him. Voldemort thought of Bellatrix. Bellatrix had realised too late that she had had someone's heart, other than her own.

When Bellatrix died, she thought of Voldemort. He thought of her. It was too late for her to realise that no one had ever given their life or heart to Fenrir Greyback.

And when Voldemort died, he thought of his Bellatrix, once more.

And yet again, sadly, it was too late for him to realise that there was no longer the time to grow up and admit to himself or anyone else that he could love, and had loved.

He had loved her.


End file.
